Pokemon Festival/Spoiler
Items Requeridos *50 Gloom's flowers archivo:Gloom's flowers.png *25 Bellossom's flower archivo:Bellossom's flower.png *100 Seed archivo:Seed.gif *40 Leaves archivo:Leaves.png *10 Yanma's wing archivo:Yanma's wing.png Metodo Rescatando a Bella Necesitas dirigirte a Olivine, después al Norte, a el National Park, donde muestra la siguiente imagen con las Coordenadas: frame|left|Ciudad de Olvine, NPC Amber Position: 2341 4445 7 Ahí encontraremos a NPC Amber y tendrás la siguiente conversación :: Player: '''Hi :: Amber: Hi there, :: '''Player: '''Mission :: Amber: I don't think that someone as weak as you could help me much...As long as someone is higher than level 49 there will not be any problem... :: '''Player: '''Yes :: Amber: I miss my Bella so much... :: '''Player: '''Bye :: Amber: Have nice day! Con este paso realizado, iremos en búsqueda de Bella, así que tienes que ir a esta dirección, en el área sur-oeste de la Ciudad Olivine, donde muestra la siguiente imagen y Coordenadas. frame|left|Usar [[Dig debajo de la Palma.]] '''Position: 2291 4520 7 Justo debajo de la palma usaras Dig y entras a el pozo, ahí veras una bag roja le das click y las palabras "You have found Amber's Bellossom" apareceran. Regresas con Amber y le dices: :: Player: Hi :: Amber: I've lost my so dear Bellosom. We were traversing a nearby beach when she suddenly disappeared. I think she is in trouble since then, could please recover her for me? :: Player: Yes :: Amber: Thanks a lot, dear! I've missed my Bella so much. Uh yeah...I want my Bella to participate in the annual Pokemon Dance Festival, but I need a good costume for her. I heard that there is a famous fashion designer who recently arrived to Johto...Can you help me with that? :: Player: 'Bye :: Amber: Have a nice day! Diseño Fashion Para la segunda parte del Quest, necesitaras dirigirte hacia el NPC Ken que se encuentra en el aeropuerto de Azalea ubicado en la siguiente imagen con las coordenadas: frame|left|Ciudad de [[Azalea, NPC Ken the Fashionist]] '2656 4842 7 Y tendrás la siguiente conversación: :: Player: '''Hi :: Ken the Fashionist: Oh my, what a hot day this is...who are you? :: '''Player: '''Mission :: Ken the Fashionist: Pokemon Dance Festival? Sad Bellosom? I see...If that girl wants a quality costume, a spectacular costume she will get! :: '''Player: '''Yes :: Ken the Fashionist: Now bring me 50 Gloom's flowers, 25 Bellosom's flowers, 100 seeds, 40 leaves and 10 Yanma's wings...all what I need for a great grass costume. :: '''Player: '''Bye :: Ken the Fashionist: Cya Una vez que tengas los Items completos, vuelves con Ken para reportarle los Items, diciendo '''Hi, Mission, Yes. Es momento de regresar con Amber, y para finalizar, vuelves a reportar diciéndole: :: Player: '''Hi :: Amber: Hi there, . :: '''Player: '''Mission :: Amber: Rumors say there is a famous fashion designer who recently arrived to Johto...Could you investigate about a good costume for Bella? :: '''Player: '''Yes :: Amber: That is just perfect! I'm now very sure Bella will win this year's Pokemon Festival. You can have this Sun Stone and a doll as a token of my gratitude. :: '''Player: Bye :: Amber: See you later . Y Éxito! Has obtenido una Archivo:Sun stone.png Sun stone. Espero te sea útil este Tutorial. Gracias! Atte: Andyrax